Mary Skelter 3:Ever After
by Rift Fighter
Summary: Seven months after the events of the Remake of Mary Skelter, the dawn have finally escaped the jail and now plan to leave the ruined city to live normal lives.However a dark threat lurks within the city they roam and now they must be called back into their life of slaying marchens otherwise all hope will forever be lost.


Chapter 1: Awakening

Seven months have passed since their grand escape from their horrid past and now the Dawn the Order Of The Sun and the Blood Team set out to build their future and a lot needs to be done to truly call it home. One of japan's biggest and most popular cities turned to nothing but ruin and troubled  
memory it surprised many how they could still tell that a city used to be where they stand but only slightly among the wreckage stood a young boy with spiky blue hair and a light blue and white jacket shirt and pants with a black and pink gun that he used more times then he could count in order to keep his friends safe from harm the name of the boy was Jack he admired the destruction the jail had caused on its revival as he strolled across the area but there was a sense of hope and determination in his eyes that made him realize that he and his friends could be the ones to build  
their future even brighter than the sun itself.

"Jack…..Jack…..Jack!" a voice called out to him snapping him out of his train of thought and he looked back a beautiful and elegant girl with mesmerizing golden eyes silky smooth black hair that went down to her ears she wore clothing that showed her nature of being calm preserved and collected but as long as it did not involve Jack her name was Alice his childhood friend and for a long period of time his cellmate "oh uh..what is it Alice?"

Jack asked with a bit of surprise in his voice her expression stayed neutral but he could detect a hint of concern and worry on her face "You've been staring at the city for a while people started to get worried we're supposed to meet up with Red Riding Hood and her unit to continue with our scavenge mission" she explains as logically as possible.

The two were on a mission with Red Riding Hood and Cinderella asked by their Dawn Leader Mamoru an inmate who died with his cellmate Hikari but the two were revived as a reincarnation of the Dawn's leader who died with his unit attempting to climb the tower 15 years ago. He asked Red's unit to look around the city to see if there was anything useful they could find "Oh right sorry I was just...trying to process the thought that...we made it" Jack said with bewilderment in his tone he can't even

remember how many years he and Alice were trapped in the jail all he knows is that he and her were pretty much born and raised in that environment with no one but themselves to cling on to hope for "Yeah...it truly is a miracle that we're here and what makes it even more special is that you're here with me to explore this world Jack" she said smiling at her blue-haired friend slightly

blushing but he too also blushed as a result he still remembers when he talked to her in the jail about exploring the surface together though it seemed that wouldn't have been possible with Snark and his twisted vision to become a god and create a new world using the jail as a tool for his evil plans...fortunately they were able to thwart his efforts and finally escape as promised."Come on let's meet up with Red Riding Hood" he said calmly but happily "Yes" she replied with a similar gentle smile.

"Go, Run! I'll hold them off!" Said the boy, as marchens run towards them the girl with long flowing blue hair with tears in her eyes begged him. "No….*hic ...Please don't stay with me...you promised…!" She said with her voice cracking up, all the boy did was smile and kiss her "I'll see you soon" He says closing the door and locking it with her hearing nothing but screams of agony and blood being spilled on the already foggy window." No…..NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The girl screamed out in pain and agony as she reached for the door. But as she did the world around her faded away and soon...I was there. "Huh?...where am I?" I asked myself I felt my chest in order to make sure I was okay, but something didn't feel right "Why do I feel so tired ...and…why can't I remember anything?" These were all the questions I could think of as any other thoughts made me feel dizzy almost as if was

about to pass out from exhaustion. I looked around to see the world around me, there was nothing but a bunch of floating rubble and a black void. "This way…" A voice called out to me, I turned my head to see who it was and there vaguely I saw a figure with silver hair and golden eyes. The figured gestured over to me to follow her and so I did I mean...don't really have anything else to do. I followed her into a building, one where it has not seemed to be used in some time.

But as we were walking, the less and less of the building was there it all started to fade away, and become one with either that I was in. A bright light was in my view and as I gazed at it the figure looked in my direction and said:" Go, my child ...wake up…." As she said that, the world turned bright my eyes became disoriented but what came after the flash made me not want to open my eyes ever again."GAH!...haa…..haa…..haaa…..what?...What is this…." My vision returned to what appeared to be me stuck in a strange tube one with blue liquid floating around me, I didn't feel anything for a

few seconds, my whole body felt numb and cold. I looked around to see a room with a bunch of limbs vials and test tubes the room itself looked like hadn't been used in centuries which just added to my confusion, Before I could answer anything someone came into the room "Idiot ...IDIOTS!" The woman shouted she wore something of a witch's attire with beady red eyes. "I ordered them to bring my live !" As she was venting her frustrations out on "Them" she turned in my direction to which her expression changed from anger to surprise in a matter of seconds. "Where am I….?" I asked hesitantly. "You speak…" The woman said to me, as she got closer to my capsule. "Where AM I?" I asked her again, wishing to know where or what was going on. "I thought you were just another failure by that old man~" She said in an eerily suggestive tone. "You see. You are but the first of a long line children bred from the jail. And once you're at full strength you'll be able to help us convert this whole world into a home for our kind~" Her face had a creepy twisted smile, I didn't understand what was going on, but I sure didn't like the sound of how she said or

worded any of what she just said to me. Doubt enveloped my face, though I tried my best not to show it to her just then another one entered the room."*Sighs*...Vex i brought you another specimen" The girl said in an uninterested tone, The girl here had emerald green eyes wearing what looked like a white and green Japanese style dress, Her hair long and pale, she would've looked like an exotic beauty…..if it wasn't for the fact that she had spider legs behind her. "Is it alive?" Vex asked her. "Mmmmmm…..Nope dead as rocks." The spider lady said Vex's face turned to anger once again by this announcement "Ughh...Jorogumo, You fucking bimbo slut!" She shouted at her which made Jorogumo tsk in disgust with her attitude. "I said I require the specimens to be alive otherwise I can't experiment with them CAN I!?" She explained her predicament to Joro though something told me she didn't really care. "You dare to insult me?" She said unfazed by her comment on her being a "Bimbo Slut" "I dare to do a lot more than that!" It seemed as though a fight was going to take place but as she said that a groan could be heard from the middle of the room. I looked down to see a man, Possibly in his mid-twenties, as he looked around the room frantically tears in his eyes "Wh-Where am i ...? Why why can't I move!?" He said in a very worried tone The two girls approached the

clearly worried man."Aww, are;t you cute trying to figure out where you are~" Vex said in a sweet tone."You are to be free of this form of yours, and take on a new one~" The man was still confused as to what that meant, but before he could retaliate he was silenced by Joro's spider leg entering his mouth to prevent him from talking. Vex walked to a table, where she grabbed a syringe its contents look pinkish-red and bubbling. She squeezed it lightly to see it still worked with a pleased smile on her face she walked to the man who was still struggling to get out, and injected him with it. As soon as that happened I was meant with the most horrific scene ever. The man screamed as loud as he could as they let him go, he fell to the floor his hands on his head crying but blood started pouring out of his mouth like a fountain, the sound of bones cracking blood boiling and flesh bubbling made for a gruesome sight. My eyes were met with horror as his hands became long blades made of bone, his face had all the skin peeled off revealing a nightmarish face of a hound as he could still muster some words out.

"K….I….L….L…...M…..E….P…..L…..EASE….." After that, there were no more sounds of a man, but the howl of a tortured beast, It hit its head on my glass case making me flinch and causing the glass to crack slightly."Good boy now then,follow us you'll prove useful for the jail~" Vex said in a low tone, the monster followed the two out of the room, leaving me to try and get my thought process back into working matter what, i couldn't stay if they planned on turning me into that. As soon as they were gone, I turned my hands into fists

and start hitting the glass over and over and over until it broke letting me out as I fell to the ground, my hands ache badly but I wouldn't worry about that now I had to get out of here. I got up, with what little strength I had in my body stumbling over several times "Got...to...get..out of...here!" I said to myself, i opened the door both looking back and forth to make sure no one was there to see me exit. As I did I saw a pipe, it was rusted, and it didn't;t look like a sensible weapon to use in a tense situation like this but…"Fuck it" I said and picked it up, walking slowly and carefully.

The screams and sounds of horrifying creatures, made up of any form of silence there was in this entire building was crawling with them. I had to do my best, and not get seen by any of them, I did my best to make sure they didn't catch onto me, as I ran as fast as I could. The next room I ran into seemed to have two of these monsters, with machetes guarding something that looked like a cocoon, at first I didn't care because I wanted to get out of there but when I looked closer at it

it seemed as though it had a person inside it. (Could there be more people like me that they haven't converted yet?) I thought to myself, I needed to help them, but how? I looked around and then saw an old tin can, I picked it up and through it above their heads, the sound of metal hitting the floor caught their attention, as I dashed to the cocoon-like thing and started beating it angrily. This continued for what felt like hours before the person it was containing finally came out of there, before they fell on the floor I caught them in my arms but what surprised me the most, was that I was a girl, I turned beat red as I made sure not to look at her exposed body. Her eyes slowly opened up to reveal a purplish gold color.

"Where….am…..I ...?" The girl asked me. "Safe...I promise" As I said those words she took her hands and made my head go to hers making me kiss her my face turned bright red as she closed her eyes enjoying the taste of my tongue. "Mpfmf!?" "Mmmm…" I pulled back for air, "C-Come on let's get out of here…..uhhh?" I passed since I just remember I don't know her name, she tilted her head in confusion.

"What's your name?" I asked."Give me one" She told me bluntly, I guess she doesn't remember her name which is understandable since I didn't know my own name either."Hmmmmmmmm how about….Emily?" As soon as I said that name her eyes sparkled and she gave me a hug smiling "Emily ...Emily…...fufufu ...Emily ...from now on I'm yours~" She said to  
me, though I wasn't paying attention since she had her breasts pressed against my back, which made me  
feel a strange sensation I don't think I ever felt before in my life."G-Good to know..!" That was  
all I could say after the hugged I picked up the pipe and looked for something for Emily to wear. What I found was what appeared to be an old coat of some sort, and I gave it to her so she  
could cover up a bit.

Afterward, we continued sneaking around before finally we reached the exit, light was beaming down on us, as we covered our eyes from the bright sun. Emily held my hand  
and asked me. "What do we do now?" I looked at her unsure of what our next step would be."For now ...stick together and see what we can find to escape" Just then a thousand screams of ungodly beasts inside what appeared to be a parking lot which we were just in started to scream. We had to make a break for it as soon as we could otherwise we wouldn't stand a chance "Come on, let's go!" I held her hand tightly as we ran away from the parking district where our path would lead us? We don't know but what we do know is that we had to run and maybe soon fight for our lives if we were to ever find a place ...Where the light resides.


End file.
